Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan
This article is about Jirayu La-ongmanee's The Mask Project A appearance as "หน้ากากจานบิน". To see Jirayu La-ongmanee's appearance on I Can See Your Voice Thailand, see Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). To see the Daai Daeng restricted tournament, see Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11). Jirayu La-ongmanee' |runner-up= Tony Kanaan |score = 6–2, 7–5 |previous_episode=''Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea'' |next_episode=''Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton'' }} Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher-Govan is the fifth episode overall (sixth tournament) of the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season, airing on July 15, 2018, the same day as the 2018 FIFA World Cup Final match between France and Croatia, where the French team ended up beating Croatia 4–2. The episode originally aired on July 8, 2018. Due to Castroneves' result, the final was at the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship's Lime Rock Park round. Jirayu La-ongmanee was the two-time defending champion. He did it again by defeating Tony Kanaan, 6–2, 7–5. Because of Lopez's withdrawal, this episode marked Amaura's return to the Celebrity Family Feud tournaments for the first time since Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson. This tournament's semifinal is heavily tattooed, due to the results of Tony Kanaan, Joey Fatone and Jirayu La-ongmanee; and the only non-tattooed player, in Charlie Kimball. This tournament also represents one of the rarest stories in the IndyCar Tour: two left-handed players in Jirayu La-ongmanee and Tony Kanaan qualifying for the final. By the time, Amaura last participated in the Feud tournaments, the reigning champion, Jirayu La-ongmanee didn't have an IndyCar ride that year. Amaura would lose to Dragonite in the third round. With 23 out of 32 out before the third round, this marked the worst performance of seeded players since Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. This episode is guaranteed a shock finalist from the top half of the draw, as 14 of the 16 that advanced were unseeded. Abomasnow said the poor seeds' results were due to the "2018 FIFA World Cup closing with France beating Croatia 4–2.". It also resembles the women's singles of the 2018 Wimbledon Championships, where none of the top ten seeds made it to the quarterfinals, and still Angelique Kerber won. Only Apolo Anton Ohno, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Joey Fatone, Larvesta and Pee Saderd advanced to the third round from Abomasnow's squad, while four of them weren't IndyCar full-time. The seeds' poor results were due to the series' voting for Josef Newgarden in the ESPYs best driver award and for reigning champion Jirayu La-ongmanee in the Dara Inside Vote, ending a week later into Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton. However, Newgarden didn't win, which was why the IndyCar guys had a poor The Mask Project A, with "Unidentified Flying Object" being worn by the IndyCar Series squad from I Can See Your Voice Thailand, Abomasnow, Jirayu La-ongmanee + opponents he had played against. With Max Chilton sending Pee Saderd home, it was the worst result for Saderd since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, where Carlos Muñoz eliminated him in the first round. With Hélio Castroneves' quarterfinal result, it was Castroneves' best result as an Acura DPi driver since winning Mid-Ohio with Ricky Taylor, and his best in an IndyCar-related event since the 2018 IndyCar Grand Prix. Charlie Kimball made the quarterfinals, to match his fifth place in Toronto this year, and his best result in a Celebrity Family Feud tournament since Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham. With Larvesta and Tony Kanaan facing each other in the quarterfinal, AJ Foyt Enterprises will have a semifinal, to match their good Toronto result. Only three seeded players (Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee, Joey Fatone and Larvesta) made the quarterfinals, the fewest since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, when two made the quarterfinals. As Joey Fatone beat Popplio in the fourth round, at least an Andretti Autosport player qualifying for the quarterfinals to keep the team's streak of quarterfinal results alive. ESPYs IndyCar used the ESPYs for this episode, since Danica Patrick (whose last race was the 2018 Indianapolis 500) hosted it. Josef Newgarden's failure to win led them to their early elimination in The Mask Project A, where they were eliminated when it was revealed Jirayu La-ongmanee (South Korea, IndyCar) was singing in the Unidentified Flying Object mask. Best Male Athlete Winner: Alexander Ovechkin, Washington Capitals ;Nominated * James Harden, Houston Rockets * José Altuve, Houston Astros * Tom Brady, New England Patriots Best Female Athlete Winner: Chloe Kim, Snowboard ;Nominated * Mikaela Shiffrin, Ski * Sylvia Fowles, Minnesota Lynx * Julie Ertz, Chicago Red Stars/United States Women's National Soccer Team Best Olympic Moment Winner: Shaun White, Snowboard ;Nominated * Jessie Diggins & Kikkan Randall, U.S. Cross Country Ski * U.S. Men's Curling * USA Women's Hockey team defeats Canada, 2018 Winter Olympics Best Championship Performance Winner: Nick Foles, Super Bowl ;Nominated * George Springer, Houston Astros - MLB World Series * Donte DiVincenzo, Villanova Men's Basketball - CBB National Championship Best Breakthrough Athlete Winner: Donovan Mitchell, Utah Jazz ;Nominated * Ben Simmons, Philadelphia 76ers * Alvin Kamara, New Orleans Saints * Sloane Stephens, Tennis Best Game Winner: USA Women's Hockey team defeats Canada, 2018 Winter Olympics ;Nominated *Houston Astros defeat Los Angeles Dodgers, World Series Game 5 *Georgia Bulldogs defeat Oklahoma Sooners, Rose Bowl Best Moment Winner: Minnesota Vikings defeat the New Orleans Saints in the NFC Championship Game ;Nominated *Notre Dame defeats Mississippi State to win the NCAA Women's Basketball Tournament *Las Vegas Golden Knights defeat Winnipeg Jets to advance to the Stanley Cup Finals *No. 16 University of Maryland, Baltimore County upsets No. 1 Virginia Best Team Winner: Houston Astros, MLB *Philadelphia Eagles, NFL * USA Women's Hockey team *Notre Dame Fighting Irish, NCAA Women's Basketball *Villanova Wildcats, NCAA Men's Basketball *Golden State Warriors, NBA *Washington Capitals, NHL Best Coach Winners: Aaron Feis, Scott Beigel, Chris Hixon The winners were dead on February 14, 2018. Best College Athlete Winner: Baker Mayfield, Oklahoma Football ;Nominated * Jalen Brunson, Villanova Basketball * Katie Ledecky, Stanford Swimming * A'ja Wilson, South Carolina Basketball Best Play Winner: ND's Arike Ogunbowale hits 2nd buzzer beater to win NCAA women's national title ;Nominated *Minnesota Miracle: Stefon Diggs makes last-second TD Catch to send Vikings to NFC championship  *Philly Special: Eagles fool Patriots with fourth-down TD toss to Nick Foles  *Alabama wins national title on 41-yard OT TD pass from Tua Tagovailoa to DeVonta Smith  *FSU's Jessie Warren makes diving double play in WCWS  * LeBron James nails buzzer beater 3-pointer to beat the Indiana Pacers in Game 5 of Round 1 * Evanston Township High School freshman Blake Peters hits 80-foot buzzer beater  * Gareth Bale scores go-ahead bicycle kick goal in Champions League Final * Cristiano Ronaldo scores bicycle kick goal against Juventus  * Julian McGarvey makes last-second steal & heave to secure Ardsley High School's 1st Section 1 title in 60 years  * LeBron floats a glass-kissing buzzer beater to beat Raptors in game 3 of round 2  * Team USA's Jocelyne Lamoureux-Davidson scores the shootout winner to secure gold medal in women's hockey  * Giannis Antetokounmpo leapfrog dunks on Tim Hardaway Jr . *Acrobatic volleyball play from Autumn Finney out of Decatur High School *Vegas Golden Knights' William Karlsson goes through legs for 'goal of the year' contender   * Jordan Poole hits buzzer-beater to send Michigan to the Sweet 16s  Best Record-Breaking Performance Winner: Roger Federer, Tennis ;Nominated * Aaron Judge, New York Yankees * Tom Brady, New England Patriots * Diana Taurasi, Phoenix Mercury Best International Men's Soccer Player Winner: Cristiano Ronaldo, Real Madrid/Portuguese National Team ;Nominated * Lionel Messi, FC Barcelona/Argentina National Team * Mohamed Salah, Liverpool/Egyptian National Team * Neymar Jr., PSG/Brazilian National Team Best International Women's Soccer Player Winner: Sam Kerr, Chicago Red Stars/Australian National Team ;Nominated * Lieke Martens, FC Barcelona/Netherlands National Team * Pernille Harder, VfL Wolfsburg/Danish National Team * Jodie Taylor, Seattle Reign/English National Team Best NFL Player Winner: Tom Brady, New England Patriots ;Nominated * Todd Gurley II, Los Angeles Rams  * Antonio Brown, Pittsburgh Steelers * Aaron Donald, Los Angeles Rams Best MLB Player Winner: Mike Trout, Los Angeles Angels * Aaron Judge, New York Yankees * José Altuve, Houston Astros * Max Scherzer, Washington Nationals Best NHL Player Winner: Alexander Ovechkin, Washington Capitals ;Nominated * Sidney Crosby, Pittsburgh Penguins * Connor McDavid, Edmonton Oilers * Marc-André Fleury, Las Vegas Golden Knights Best Driver Winner: Martin Truex Jr., NASCAR ;Nominated * Josef Newgarden, IndyCar * Lewis Hamilton, Formula One * Brittany Force, NHRA After Newgarden didn't win the prize for Best Driver, the IndyCar Series were eliminated in The Mask Project A after Jirayu La-ongmanee (South Korea) sang in the "Unidentified Flying Object" mask. Best NBA Player Winner: LeBron James, Cleveland Cavaliers ;Nominated * James Harden, Houston Rockets * Anthony Davis, New Orleans Pelicans * Giannis Antetokounmpo, Milwaukee Bucks Best WNBA Player Winner: Maya Moore, Minnesota Lynx ;Nominated * Candace Parker, Los Angeles Sparks * Sylvia Fowles, Minnesota Lynx * Skylar Diggins-Smith, Dallas Wings Best Fighter Winner: Terence Crawford, Boxing ;Nominated * Vasyl Lomachenko, Boxing * Rose Namajunas, UFC * Georges St-Pierre, UFC Best Male Golfer Winner: Jordan Spieth ;Nominated * Justin Thomas * Dustin Johnson * Patrick Reed Best Female Golfer Winner: Sung-Hyun Park ;Nominated * Inbee Park * Ariya Jutanugarn * Shanshan Feng Best Male Olympian Winner: Shaun White, Snowboarding ;Nominated * Red Gerard, Snowboarding * David Wise, Halfpipe Skiing * John Shuster, Curling Best Female Olympian Winner: Chloe Kim, Snowboarding ;Nominated * Mikaela Shiffrin, Skiing * Jamie Anderson, Snowboarding * Jocelyne Lamoureux-Davidson, US Women's Hockey Best Male Tennis Player Winner: Roger Federer ;Nominated * Rafael Nadal * Marin Čilić Best Female Tennis Player Winner: Sloane Stephens ;Nominated * Caroline Wozniacki * Simona Halep * Garbiñe Muguruza Best Male Action Sports Athlete Winner: David Wise, Ski ;Nominated * Henrik Harlaut, Ski * Marcus Kleveland, Snowboard Best Female Action Sports Athlete Winner: Chloe Kim, Snowboard ;Nominated * Jamie Anderson, Snowboard * Brighton Zeuner, Skateboard * Stephanie Gilmore, Surfing Best Jockey Winner: Jose Ortiz ;Nominated * Mike Smith * Florent Geroux * Flavien Prat Best Male Athlete With a Disability Winner: Mike Schultz, Snowboarding ;Nominated * Andrew Kurka, Alpine Skiing * Declan Farmer, Sledge Hockey * Dan Cnossen, Nordic Skiing Best Female Athlete With a Disability Winner: Brenna Huckaby, Snowboarding ;Nominated * Oksana Masters, Nordic Skiing * Kendall Gretsch, Nordic Skiing * Tatyana McFadden, Track and Field Best Bowler Winner: Rhino Page ;Nominated * Jason Belmonte * Tom Smallwood * Jesper Svensson Best MLS Player Winner: Nemanja Nikolić, Chicago Fire ;Nominated * Diego Valeri, Portland Timbers * Ike Opara, Sporting Kansas City  * Tim Melia, Sporting Kansas City Best NWSL Player Winner: Megan Rapinoe, Seattle Reign ;Nominated * Sam Kerr, Chicago Red Stars * Sam Mewis * Adrianna Franch, Portland Thorns Players ;Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering *Sherri Shepherd - former co-host of "The View"; playing for Summit View School *Lauren Mary Marshall - sister *DeAndre Williams - nephew *Christopher Keishawn Wilson-Smith - cousin-in-law *Marcus Deshaun Wilson-Smith - cousin VERSUS *Ian Ziering - actor known for "Sharknado" and "Beverly Hills, 90210"; playing for EB Medical Research Foundation *Erin Ziering - wife *Nina Ludwig - mother-in-law *Barry Ziering - brother *Jeffrey Ziering - brother ;Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan *Tommy Chong - comedian and actor known for "Cheech & Chong"; playing for A Place Called Home *Paris Chong - son *Precious Chong - daughter *Robbi Chong - daughter *Rae Dawn Chong - daughter VERSUS Derek Fisher & Gloria Govan - playing for LA84 Foundation *Derek Fisher - five-time NBA Champion with the Los Angeles Lakers *Gloria Govan - TV host/actress *Gloria Mendoza Govan - Gloria's mother *Wynn Michael Govan - Gloria's father *Lonnie Govan - Gloria's brother Withdrawals * Mario Lopez → replaced by Amaura Seeds The seeds were announced at the 2018 24 Hours of Le Mans by Abomasnow during the halfway point of the race. Scott Dixon was announced first as a result of him racing the 24 hours. It was the day after Pee Saderd beat rookie and debutant Jirayu La-ongmanee by over 13.5 seconds. The big final loss by over ten seconds down to Saderd was the reason the Korean lost more than 500 Instagram followers during the tournament. Despite the Instagram drop, La-ongmanee still qualified inside the top eight at no.5. Simon Pagenaud made a top eight seeding return for the first time since Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1). Of those 32 countries qualified, 23 of them qualified for Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea. Almost all former countries of the Yugoslav republic qualified, expect for Montenegro, which didn't qualify Rashad Jennings. Georgia qualified for the first time ever. Greece, Macedonia, Romania and Slovenia returned after missing the seedings last episode. Armenia, Hungary and India all qualified for the first time since Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. With Paraguay qualifying, this was the longest qualifying streak for the country since the Paraguay national football team qualified for the World Cup from 1998 to 2010, and failing to qualify for the 2014 FIFA World Cup finals. The Netherlands returned to the seedings for the first time since Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1). Beartic was seeded 16th, their lowest since Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30). With Mario Lopez's withdrawal due to achilles surgery, Tanont Chumroen, singer of the Little Duck mask that won The Mask Singer season 4, replaced him, and everyone seeded lower than Lopez moved one position higher. Abomasnow and IndyCar used a "non-elimination case" for Pee Saderd, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno and Joey Fatone: the Ziering family loses the game as well as the Fisher family, they advance. This was because Abomasnow talked over the To Tell the Truth episode and recognized Candace Cameron Bure in the episode, referring to Jirayu La-ongmanee's back tattoo. Only nine seeds (Adam Rippon, Apolo Anton Ohno, Heracross, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Joey Fatone, Larry Birkhead, Larvesta, Pee Saderd and Skorupi) advanced to the third round. This was the lowest since Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, where eight advanced. Only Heracross, Pee Saderd and Skorupi advanced in both this and the last 2017 episode. Scott Dixon (Second round) Pee Saderd (Fourth round) Will Power (Second round) Metagross (Second round) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Josef Newgarden (Second round) Volcarona (Second round) Simon Pagenaud (Second round) James Hinchcliffe (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Fourth round) Pidgeot (Second round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Ueli Kestenholz (Second round) Joey Fatone (Semifinals, retired) Beartic (Second round) Chespin (Second round) Heracross (Third round) Jonathan Bald (First round) Vaporeon (First round) Cameron Marshall (First round) Nidoking (First round) Maneesh Gupta (First round) Allen Ford (First round) Chris Nicholson (First round) Larvesta (Quarterfinals) Cameron Prošić (First round) Skorupi (Fourth round) Haxorus (First round) Adam Rippon (Third round) Larry Birkhead (Third round) Tanont Chumroen (Second round) Six countries would then fail to qualify for Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton: Greece, Hungary, Macedonia, Netherlands, Slovenia and Sweden. Draw Finals 'Tony Kanaan | RD1-score1-1='7 | RD1-score1-2=4 | RD1-score1-3='6 | RD1-seed2= 26 | RD1-team2= Larvesta | RD1-score2-1=5 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3=1 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Aurorus | RD1-score3-1=4 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= 'Charlie Kimball | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Hélio Castroneves | RD1-score5-1=0 | RD1-score5-2=1 | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= 15 | RD1-team6= 'Joey Fatone | RD1-score6-1='6 | RD1-score6-2='6 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 5 | RD1-team7= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score7-1='6 | RD1-score7-2='6 | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8= Max Chilton | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2=3 | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= 'Tony Kanaan | RD2-score1-1=4 | RD2-score1-2='6 | RD2-score1-3='7 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= Charlie Kimball | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2=0 | RD2-score2-3=5 | RD2-seed3= 15 | RD2-team3= Joey Fatone | RD2-score3-1='6 | RD2-score3-2=5r | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 5 | RD2-team4= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score4-1=1 | RD2-score4-2=5 | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= Tony Kanaan | RD3-score1-1=2 | RD3-score1-2=5 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 5 | RD3-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score2-1='6 | RD3-score2-2='7 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Decidueye | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= MR Alvaro | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'T Janus | RD1-score04-1='Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Z Claman DeMelo | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'M Leist | RD1-score06-1='Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'T Sato | RD1-score07-1='Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= C Marshall | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=32 | RD1-team09= 'T Chumroen | RD1-score09-1='Shepherd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Thundurus | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= H Ward | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'T Kanaan | RD1-score12-1='Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Diggersby | RD1-score13-1='Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Daly | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= B Phromphong | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=16 | RD1-team16= 'Beartic | RD1-score16-1='Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= S Dixon | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'T Janus | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'M Leist | RD2-score03-1='Chong | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= T Sato | RD2-score04-1=Fisher | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= T Chumroen | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'T Kanaan | RD2-score06-1='Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Diggersby | RD2-score07-1='Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=16 | RD2-team08= Beartic | RD2-score08-1=Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= T Janus | RD3-score01-1=5 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'M Leist | RD3-score02-1='7 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'T Kanaan | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Diggersby | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= M Leist | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'T Kanaan | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3='7 }} Section 2 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Litten | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'G Marini | RD1-score03-1='Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Landorus | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= M Kankoon | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Scolipede | RD1-score06-1='Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Avalugg | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= 'Larvesta | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=24 | RD1-team09= A Ford | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Z Veach | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= I Issarapong | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Wario | RD1-score12-1='Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Yoshi | RD1-score13-1='Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Machamp | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Manieri | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1='Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=10 | RD2-team01= R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'G Marini | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Scolipede | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=26 | RD2-team04= 'Larvesta | RD2-score04-1='Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'Z Veach | RD2-score05-1='Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Wario | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Yoshi | RD2-score07-1='Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08= J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1=Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= G Marini | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3=1 | RD3-seed02=26 | RD3-team02= 'Larvesta | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Z Veach | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Yoshi | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4r | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=26 | RD4-team01= 'Larvesta | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Z Veach | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Section 3 'W Power | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Lapras | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Aurorus | RD1-score03-1='Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Sceptile | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= P Demers | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'C Mathison | RD1-score06-1='Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= T Wadleigh | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=17 | RD1-team08= 'Chespin | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= Haxorus | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'K Kantathavorn | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Tyranitar | RD1-score11-1='Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= D Bennie | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Leavanny | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Altaria | RD1-score14-1='Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Noivern | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-team16= 'Pidgeot | RD1-score16-1='Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= W Power | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Aurorus | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'C Mathison | RD2-score03-1='Chong | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=17 | RD2-team04= Chespin | RD2-score04-1=Fisher | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'K Kantathavorn | RD2-score05-1='Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Tyranitar | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Altaria | RD2-score07-1='Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=12 | RD2-team08= Pidgeot | RD2-score08-1=Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Aurorus | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= C Mathison | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= K Kantathavorn | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Altaria | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'Aurorus | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Altaria | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=3 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'G Rahal | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Snorunt | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Luigi | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Magearna | RD1-score04-1='Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'L Wongsakorn | RD1-score05-1='Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= N Naurepol | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Piromporn | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=28 | RD1-team08= 'Skorupi | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=19 | RD1-team09= J Bald | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'C Kimball | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Mario | RD1-score11-1='Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= R Duchak | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= L Bass | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'G Chaves | RD1-score14-1='Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= D Guiffreda | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=13 | RD2-team01= G Rahal | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Magearna | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= L Wongsakorn | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=28 | RD2-team04= 'Skorupi | RD2-score04-1='Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'C Kimball | RD2-score05-1='Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Mario | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'G Chaves | RD2-score07-1='Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= Volcarona | RD2-score08-1=Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Magearna | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2=1 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=28 | RD3-team02= 'Skorupi | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'C Kimball | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2='7 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= G Chaves | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=5 | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD4-seed01=28 | RD4-team01= Skorupi | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=1 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'C Kimball | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 5 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Bourdais | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= E Carpenter | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Dragonite | RD1-score04-1='Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= E Guiffreda | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Amaura | RD1-score06-1='Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Beedrill | RD1-score07-1='Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=23 | RD1-team08= M Gupta | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=25 | RD1-team09= C Nicholson | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'A Rossi | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score11-1='Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Venusaur | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= B Guy | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'JP Montoya | RD1-score14-1='Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'Rowlet | RD1-score15-1='Shepherd | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score16-1=Ziering | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Dragonite | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Amaura | RD2-score03-1='Chong | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Beedrill | RD2-score04-1=Fisher | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= A Rossi | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score06-1='Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= JP Montoya | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'Rowlet | RD2-score08-1='Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Dragonite | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Amaura | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'H Castroneves | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Rowlet | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Dragonite | RD4-score01-1=1 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'H Castroneves | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 6 'J Fatone | RD1-score01-1='Ziering | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= H Zhang | RD1-score02-1=Shepherd | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= C Ceballos | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'J Jaturong | RD1-score04-1='Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'R Wickens | RD1-score05-1='Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Nickson | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= S Marion | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=31 | RD1-team08= 'L Birkhead | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=20 | RD1-team09= Vaporeon | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=PR | RD1-team10= 'B Monger | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Marchant | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Popplio | RD1-score12-1='Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'R Binder | RD1-score13-1='Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Harvey | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Metagross | RD1-score16-1='Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=15 | RD2-team01= 'J Fatone | RD2-score01-1='Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Jaturong | RD2-score02-1=Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= R Wickens | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=31 | RD2-team04= 'L Birkhead | RD2-score04-1='Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=PR | RD2-team05= B Monger | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Popplio | RD2-score06-1='Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'R Binder | RD2-score07-1='Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= Metagross | RD2-score08-1=Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=15 | RD3-team01= 'J Fatone | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=31 | RD3-team02= L Birkhead | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Popplio | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= R Binder | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=15 | RD4-team01= 'J Fatone | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3=3 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Popplio | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3=4r }} Section 7 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='Ziering | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02= Y Totsuka | RD1-score02-1=Shepherd | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Hippowdon | RD1-score03-1='Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Andretti | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Hydreigon | RD1-score05-1='Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= J Ruiz | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= R Michelli | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=18 | RD1-team08= 'Heracross | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=27 | RD1-team09= C Prošić | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'J King | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= K Sugimori | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Fennekin | RD1-score12-1='Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'J Fisher | RD1-score13-1='Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= T Pooslip | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= R Jennings | RD1-score15-1=Shepherd | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=11 | RD1-team16= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score16-1='Ziering | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Hippowdon | RD2-score02-1=Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Hydreigon | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=18 | RD2-team04= 'Heracross | RD2-score04-1='Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'J King | RD2-score05-1='Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Fennekin | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Fisher | RD2-score07-1=Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=11 | RD2-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score08-1='Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=18 | RD3-team02= Heracross | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= J King | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=11 | RD3-team04= 'AA Ohno | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-team02= AA Ohno | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 8 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score01-1='Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02= P Fittipaldi | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'M Chilton | RD1-score03-1='Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= D Lachey | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= E Jones | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Gallade | RD1-score06-1='Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Salamence | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=30 | RD1-team08= 'A Rippon | RD1-score08-1='Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=22 | RD1-team09= Nidoking | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'S Pigot | RD1-score10-1='Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Arcanine | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'E Smith | RD1-score12-1='Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'T Chainarong | RD1-score13-1='Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= L Bocanegra | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= J Chestnut | RD1-score15-1=Shepherd | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='Ziering | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=14 | RD2-team01= U Kestenholz | RD2-score01-1=Fisher | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'M Chilton | RD2-score02-1='Chong | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Gallade | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=30 | RD2-team04= 'A Rippon | RD2-score04-1='Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= S Pigot | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'E Smith | RD2-score06-1='Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= T Chainarong | RD2-score07-1=Chong | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='Fisher | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'M Chilton | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=30 | RD3-team02= A Rippon | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= E Smith | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'P Saderd | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'M Chilton | RD4-score01-1=66 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='78 | RD4-score02-2=0 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Category:Episodes